


Teaching Her

by lady_of_innisfree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Silver Trio, also there's a strap on, and a bit of Neville at the end, but mostly girls, gayyyyy, lots of girl action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_innisfree/pseuds/lady_of_innisfree
Summary: Luna wanted help learning to ride her boyfriend. Who better to ask for advice than her best friend and long-time girl crush, Ginny Weasley? 3k





	

Luna had always known that Ginny attracted men left and right, and had her share of fun at Hogwarts. Why she thought Ginny was the best person to teach her how to fuck her boyfriend was beyond Ginny’s processing power. She was sweet to flatter, and Ginny’d always had a small thing for Neville, but she couldn’t figure out why Luna wanted to add Ginny to a perfect pairing. After much begging, the girls struck a deal. Ginny would teach Luna how to ride, Neville got to watch, and Ginny was invited to anything that happened afterwards. However, Luna had to trust Ginny and any toys or extras she brought with her.

The trio met up in the Room of Requirement, and Neville pulled out a deck of cards. Four rounds of Exploding Snap flew by, and the Fire Whiskey Ginny had smuggled in was a shot from empty. Luna leaned against Ginny’s shoulder and sighed, content with the pillows set up in the room. Neville packed up what was left of the cards. Gin took her chance to lean over and kiss Luna’s forehead. 

She froze, suddenly unprepared to begin. Ginny laughed, reading the expression on her best friends face.

“Luna-bear, you know I wouldn’t do a bloody thing without your consent. The Room and Neville would both kill me if I did! But I can’t always tell when you’re uncomfortable. Mind if we use a system?”

Luna purred. “I’ve heard of the three-color system, Gin. It’s just like the flags in Quidditch. Green is go, yellow is pause, and red is a full halt. Right?”

“Absolutely, pet. Got it in one.” Ginny smiled.

“Neville, luv, would you mind grabbing us some water?”

He skipped out to the kitchen in the corner. Ginny could have just asked the Room, but she and Neville planned ahead of time for him to step out when it got started. Luna still lay on Ginny’s shoulders, a pile of pillows around them.

“So are you going snog me first, moonbeam, or do I have to start this?” Gin smirked.

Luna stuck her tongue out at Ginny. Ginny leaned over and kissed it.

As she drew her tongue back in, Gin follow it, until her lips are pressed against Luna’s. She didn't move, and Gin placed soft, passionate kisses along her jawline, knowing once she reached her neck, and there! she gasped, and moaned softly.

Ginny couldn’t believe how wonderful Luna smelled. She knew she made her own soaps and lotions over the summers, but had never really given it much thought. Her hair smelled like fresh cut flowers in the rain, but her skin smelled warm, like sugar cookies and backing. And there, in the crook of her neck, it all mixed and intoxicated her.

Ginny ran her hand to the back of Luna’s neck, turning to face her. She tilted her head up, and kissed her again, insistent, demanding. Luna slowly kissed back. Ginny’s lips were chapped; she bit them during Quidditch matches. But Luna’s were soft, sweet, gentle. Gin couldn’t believe Luna had done anything with Neville yet, as gentle as she was. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

Gin began to tease Luna, nibbling her lips, flicking them with her tongue, until she opened her mouth with a sigh. Their tongues meet, and something switched. It was no longer seduction, but a fight. Luna sparked under Ginny’s touch, her hands flying to grasp the girl’s freckled shoulders.Ginny pressed her body closer, until she could feel Luna’s chest against hers. Luna, confident for the moment, wrapped her slim legs around Ginny’s waist and slipped into the other girls lap.

“Bloody hell…” moaned Neville. He stood in the doorway, in nothing but his shorts, obviously fascinated. Ginny pulled away to laugh, and Luna pulled her hair to bring her closer again. Ginny, emboldened, grabbed her ass, and stood suddenly, Luna’s body still wrapped around her. She carried the blonde to the bed, straight past Neville, who smacked them both appreciatively. 

Ginny laid Luna on the bed, letting her limbs splay out below her. The girls continued making out, settling into a rhythm. She tugged on Luna’s shirt, and almost moaned. Luna had a dark blue lacy bralette on, which made her skin almost shine. Desperate now, Ginny tugged at Luna’s skirt, pleased to see matching boyshorts beneath.

“My turn!” giggled Luna. She’d always loved the other girls freckles, and had spent many a lazy spring afternoon doodling constellations on her friend’s shoulders. Ginny rolled over, and allowed Luna to straddle her. Luna slowly unbuttoned Ginny’s shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest as she went.

“Jesus, Gin, where’d you find that thing?” murmured Neville. 

“Mm, friend of Fleur’s has a little shop. Got myself something pretty for my birthday.”

“Please, Gin, show that off a bit!” Luna rolled off and nudged Ginny off the bed.

Ginny had found a wine red mesh bra, with small floral appliques surrounding her pink nipples. The color made her skin look warm, and her hair vibrant and burning. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop to her ankles, suddenly showing off lean, muscular legs. The matching thong had cutouts all around the back, and dipped dangerously low in the front, hinting at the scarlet between her legs.

Tired of being looked at, Ginny pounced the other girl. She pinned her hips to the bed, and began to trace her curves in soft, waving lines. She was delicate, teasing, impertinent almost. Only when Luna whimpered did she add pressure. “Gin,” she whispered. Ginny grabbed her hips and sucked on Luna’s nipple, painting circles around the bud through the dark lace.

“Ginny, Luna would let you do that for years if you let her. She won’t give you any more unless you make her.”

Luna laughed. “You’ve never cared to rush me! I won’t object to something rougher.”

“Rougher, Luna-bear? You asked for it!”

Gin shoved her knee between the other girls thighs. She could feel the heat rippling from under her lace boy shorts, and pushed close enough to feel a hint of dampness hiding there. Luna couldn’t see, but Neville watched Ginny’s thong darken as she enjoyed the blonde.

Ginny traced a path up Luna’s thighs, and began to slide the girl’s shorts down her thighs. She reached for her blonde curls, and Luna froze.

"Luna, what’s the system?"

"S…’s...it’s tricolor?"

"Good. Give me a colour, love?"

"y...yellow."

"Alright. I'm going to stay perfectly still, right here, as you explain what you're uncomfortable with."

"I...I’m nervous."

"General nervous, or me nervous."

"You nervous."

"Have you done something like this with Neville before, honey?"

"Yeah...his fingers feel different than yours though."

"Do mine feel bad?" Gin asked, smirking.

"N...no? Just...different. Surprising."

"Mind if i continue playing then, sweetheart?"

"N...no." she takes a breath. "Green?"

True to her word, Ginny had stayed perfectly still. Well, almost. Her thighs were shaking by the end, and Neville'd stopped paying attention to the conversation to watch her ass quiver.

Permission granted, Ginny switched, pulling both her legs under her and sitting back on her heels. She had better lighting on Luna this way, and didn’t have to trust her body not to shake with pent-up frustration and scare her partner.

She ran her fingers through the blonde curls, lazily sketching until Luna purred. Smug, Ginny started tracing circles around the slit between her legs, waiting until her moans gave her continued arousal away. Luna gasped as she ran her fingers above her clit, and the motion spread her legs far enough to see between, glistening wet, peaceful, serene. Ginny slid her finger in, hooking it under the clit, and begin rolling it around in small circles. Luna jumped, as if a shock ran through her. She melted onto the bed, blissful.

Gin took the opportunity to write "l-u-n-a" and when she still hadn't peaked, "g-i-n-n-y-s" over her wet clit. As she traced the final s, Luna sobbed, and her thighs began to quiver. Ginny kept going, tracing squiggles over her with increasing speed, and pressure, hotter and faster until she peaked. Wordless, Luna’s eyes fluttered closed, and Ginny could see the pleasure wash over her body.

Luna settled, nuzzling into the bed, and Gin almost thought she’d fall asleep before anything could continue. Groggily, she opened her eyes.

"Mmm...hi."

"Hi yourself, moonbeam. Pleased?"

"Mmmhmm. As punch."

"Oh, I can tell! Guess how.”

"Hmm?"

Her eyes focused, and Gin popped her fingers into her mouth, sucking the taste of Luna from her skin. Neville groaned from the corner as the redhead playfully licked her fingers clean.

“Smug as the cat with the cream, are you Gin?"

"Aww, someone's jealous he doesn't get to play yet!"

Luna giggles, having forgotten Neville was in the room.

"What do you think, Luna, want to really make him jealous?"

"What? Why would i do that?"

"Well, I’m the rude and saucy one, and because I'm still in charge, I want to see how high the tent in his shorts gets before he tries to interrupt me."

Neville quirked an eyebrow, and Luna laugh.

"Always competitive, aren't you."

"Mmm, possibly, but I always get what I want."

"Well I can promise I won’t pounce until after you both come, but that's all I can promise. i won't stay neutral when both of you look that guilty and refuse to share."

Ginny gulped. She was too aroused to hold back much longer, and hadn’t even gotten to her favorite part of the night. It was definitely time to speed things up.

"Luna, hon, you paying attention? i've got something to show you..." Gin hop off the bed, and reach into the bag she brought with her. Neither Neville nor Luna could see what their friend was doing, but when she turn back around, a knot of black leather straps had replaced the red thong, and a small black dick stands proudly in front of her.

Neville bust out laughing, unable to keep silent. 

“Ginny, where in the hell did you find that!”

“I told you, a friend of Fleur’s has a shop. I didn’t say it was a lingerie shop.”

Luna, however, had frozen, realizing Ginny’s intentions. Gin sighed, and lay down next to her in bed.

"Hon, you know I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But this is the only prep size they had in stock. If you want to learn how to ride him, you've got to start with something small and work up to him, especially if you don't have any experience."

"oh..okay, but... but how?"

"If you're okay, say green, and I promise to move slowly."

"G...green."

Ginny moved the girl around so she could kneel between her legs, with Luna’s legs bent. Propping her knees up put her hips at a better angle. Luna watched, expectantly, unsure of Ginny’s next moves. But instead of silicone, she traced her fingers over Luna again, reminding her how needy she was just moments ago. Luna relaxed, and purred as Ginny resumed stroking circles around her clit. The ovals became circles, the circles became lines, and before Luna could realize, Ginny was flicking a finger over her clit. She shuddered, breathless, as Ginny slipped her finger inside her. Ginny leaned down, and placed a long sloppy kiss on her clit. The taste of Luna almost sent Ginny over the edge, her wet heat soft and alluring. Luna stiffened as Ginny began to fuck her, but melted into her tongue. Slowly, deliberately, Ginny rotated her wrist, arching her finger in an attempt to find the spot. She doesn’t notice a change in Luna, but continued fingering all the same. Luna relaxed into the feeling, spreading her legs a fraction farther.

"M...more" she begs, and Ginny obliged. A second finger joined the first, and she moans loud enough to stop Ginny in her tracks. Had she hurt her? Were her nails too long? Did she hit something from a bad angle?

Luna noticed the pause, and opened an eye. "Keep. Going." she whispered, and Ginny pick up the pace.

She fingered her faster, convincing her to buck into her outstretched palm. Moments before Luna could come again, Ginny stopped, and Luna’s disappointment was visible. Gin smeared the whiteness of her fingers onto the black strap-on, and positioned the tip at her entrance.

"I'll go as slow as you want, sweetheart, but it's no bigger than my fingers were. Nothing to be scared of."

Luna didn’t open her eyes, but nodded, and Ginny ease into her. She stiffened as the toy ends, suddenly aware of Ginny’s own arousal a hair’s breadth from her own. Ginny pull back, and slowly thrust again, begging her hips not to betray her. She built a slow rhythm, one hand holding the strap-on toy still, the other circling Luna’s clit to keep her stimulated and soaked. She arched into the shallow thrusts, and Ginny couldn't hold back.

She leaned over and grabbed Luna’s wrists with one hand, pinning her to the bed. With the other grasping Luna’s chest, she rocked her hips violently, and buried her face in a pillow to keep from biting Luna. Luna screamed as she came, a chorus of breath and joy and satiety. Ginny slowed, releasing her wrists and the pillow.

"Having fun, Luna-bear?" she asked, kissing her cheek as she sat up and eased out of her. Luna was pink as could be, flushed from head to toe, and almost glowing. She looked up, either adoringly or needily.

"Please Merlin do that again!" she begged.

"Nope! not tonight. I'm tired. If you want another, you've got to get it yourself."

Ginny flopped over on the bed, limbs splayed, strap on the only thing unflagging. Luna pouted, and Gin wished for a split second the dick was real, just to know how those soft lips would feel around it. Instead, she gestured to the toy. 

"You wanted to learn how to ride. Well here you go, cowgirl, now's your big break. show me what you know."

Luna huffed, and Neville snorted from his chair. Gin got the idea Luna was always like this, difficult for the sake of it. But she throws a leg over the redhead, crouching over her hips.

"How do I line it up?"

"Put your hand at the base of it. see how it moves? Use that hand to guide the dick, and put the other on me for balance. You want to point the dick at the ache between your legs, and then slowly lean your hips into it. It'll come."

Confident, determined, or too aroused to stop, she placed a fist around the base of the dildo, hovered for a moment, and began to impale herself on the toy. The look of pleasure on her as the ridge passed her clit caused her to throw her head back, and she slid down the shaft quicker than she meant to. Suddenly full, she moans, and pulls away,

And in that moment, it clicks. Luna started gyrating her hips, both thrusting while swaying back and forth, so that her hips bobbed around the toy. She pleasured herself on Ginny, enjoying the sensation, until it became too much to bear. She threw her hair back, screaming in triumph.

As Ginny watched her third orgasm of the night crest, she was unable to help herself. She began to come too, shaking violently, causing the dildo to shake, rubbing /that/ spot in her, and Luna kept coming. Both girls surrendered, wave after wave of pleasure washing over them. Gin eventually floated down, eyes glazed over and finally pleased. Luna collapsed, planting her hands on her shoulders, unable to hold her own weight.

"How do i get this out of me? I need something bigger."

"You climb off and go kiss Neville. I'll do the rest."

Luna clambered off, and instead sat in Neville’s lap, wet cunt on his thigh.

The pair watched as Ginny fiddled with the straps, untie and unlatching various pieces. The harness gear was entirely separate from the dildo. In fact, they were never the same piece.

"Gin, how on earth did you hold that thing there?"

"Hold on, love, i... i..." she moaned, and in one fluid motion, grabbed the sex toy and pulled it out.

Luna and Neville’s eyes both go wide.

"Gin. did you just teach my girl how to fuck by using a double-headed dildo?"

"Actual harness gear is expensive. She got the shorter side, and I could control the depth reasonably."

"How in the hell?" Luna asks, boggled by the idea.

Ginny blushed furiously, and turned away, reaching for the bag with toy cleaner.

"I'm not saying that the toy is one length and whatever wasn't in you at any point was in me, but your thrusts and mine might have mirrored...you know. it's not easy to keep a centerline on these things, so it's a bit of back and forth and fucking each other, you know?"

"Ginevra," Neville said, suddenly serious. She winced, worried she’d crossed some unknown line. 

"You've had that, that thing in you, for, how long? and you've stopped yourself from coming this entire time?"

"...if i let myself come, i wouldn't have made much progress at all, now would i."

"Alright, princess, you put on a good show, but it’s my turn to run this show. You ready?”

"yes dear!" Luna purred.

"Yes sir!" Ginny snapped, ready to give up any further thought processes.

Neville stood up. In one fluid motion, he pushed his shorts down, and his cocking sprang out, dripping with precome.

“...bugger me, Nev, that thing is massive!” Ginny whispered. No wonder Luna wanted advice on riding him! Neville was hung like a centaur, longer and thicker than she’d expected him to be.

“Give me half a chance, Ginny, and I will.” Neville growled, and swept Luna up in his arms. He bounced her onto the bed, and just as quick was on his back. Luna scrambled on top of him, fisting his cock.

‘Well?” she asked, looking over at Ginny.

“I thought I was supposed to sit here and watch?”

Neville and Luna looked at each other and grinned.

“Oh hon, you think we’d leave you out?” murmured Luna.

“Weasley, get your ass over here. I’ve got plans for you.” Neville was far more demanding than Ginny had realized, but hearing the boy order her around was beyond arousing.

Next thing Ginny knew, Luna was bouncing on Neville’s cock expertly, mindless in bliss.

“Face. Sit. Now.”

“Oh Merlin yes” Ginny muttered, throwing her thighs over Neville’s face.

Neville’s hands grabbed Ginny’s hips, and roughly bucked them over his mouth, forcing her to grind onto his flickering tongue. Luna leaned forward to pull Ginny’s hair, bringing the girls together to kiss once more. The girls rode, coming and moaning and begging together, for what felt like ages. Neville’s cock dragged against Luna’s clit, while his tongue mercilessly pounded Ginny.

With one swift motion, Neville pushed his last furious thrusts into Luna. She arched into it, overwhelmed by him spurting inside her, warm and sticky and delicious. As he finished Luna, Neville dug his nails into Ginny’s ass, and she melted, coming until her legs shook like mad.

Breathless, Ginny slid off of Neville, and curled up against his side. Luna did the same, lacing her fingers through Ginny’s over his chest. The trio passed out, drunk on waves of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> #babysfirstfic  
> Thanks so much for reading! drop me a line over on tumblr, I'll make friends
> 
> Ginny's effectively wearing this: http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/seraphina-bra-red  
> And Luna in something like this, but a bit darker: http://www.urbanoutfitters.com/urban/catalog/productdetail.jsp?id=31011844&category=W_APP_BRAS


End file.
